


Masks On

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Series: The Grand Masquerade! AU [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, F/M, First Meeting, Skeksis mentioned but they’re not important, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 7, Unresolved Romantic Tension, masquerade au, masquerading, strangers to crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: The Grand Masquerade: A once a trine event, sacred to the Gelfling, a night where one can enjoy catharsis with complete anonymity. Rian and Deet attend for the first time, and stumble across each other as complete strangers.
Relationships: Rian/Deet (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Grand Masquerade! AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Masks On

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> ~~ = Time skip in the same perspective
> 
> *~~...~~* = Change of perspectives

It was a week before the Grand Masquerade. 

“Come on Rian, why not?” Gurjin asked in an almost childish way.

Rian sighed. “I thought we’ve been over this, I just don’t find the Masquerade interesting, and catharsis isn’t something that I really need anyways.”

Mira, who was walking by her friends’ post, happened to hear their mild disagreement, so she decided to see what the fuss was about. She approached her two friends. “Hey, what’s going on now?”

Rian opened his mouth to start, but Gurjin interrupted. “Rian doesn’t want to go to the Grand Masquerade this trine again.” He complained. Rian, even before he was of age to attend, had never been keen on attending the Masquerade, he found it pointless for himself and just rather uninteresting..

..Unlike Gurjin, who was very enthusiastic on going, and had attended each Masquerade since becoming of age. “What’s so wrong with not going? I’m not attending this trine.. but that’s only because I have to visit family- but anyways what’s the big deal about it?” Mira asked.

Gurjin raised a finger. “No no, the thing is, Rian has never gone, and you know that.” He then turned to Rian. “You don’t know man, you might very well enjoy it.”

Rian shook his head. “I’m good, thank you.”

Gurjin sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes then turned back to Mira. “You see, he’s refusing to even try it out!”

She shrugged. “Well, Rian, maybe just try it out. No one can judge you for trying something new, even if you don’t like it. And hasn’t your father been saving his mask for you to wear?”

“How about this, you go to the Masquerade this trine, and if you don’t like it, I won’t bug you about going anymore.” Gurjin added.

Rian thought for a moment. It wouldn’t be too bad if he at least tried to go this trine, and if he had to suffer through three hours just to get Gurjin to stop bugging him, then it would be worth it. Right? “Sure, I guess. But only if you stop messing with me to go.” He agreed to the compromise.

“Nice! You’ll have tons of fun!” Gurjin exclaimed.

~~

Later on that day, Rian informed Ordon that he had finally decided to attend the Grand Masquerade that trine. His father was of course pleased to hear the news, and added Rian to the list of castle guards that were attending (so that they would be granted leave for the day prior to return home to prepare).

*~~...~~*

Far away from the Castle of the Crystal, it was dinner time for a small family underground.

“So, Deet, have you decided if you’re going to attend the Grand Masquerade this trine?” Lath’n asked his daughter.

“I’m not sure.” Was all she replied with. Though, the truth was that she wanted to go, she had always wanted to, yet she had avoided doing so, even once she was old enough to attend. The only Grottans to have gone to the Grand Masquerade in trine were just Maudra Argot, and now recently two advisors as her sight and strength deteriorated. This would mean that Deet would be the only commoner to attend, and she didn’t want to embarrass herself. And to add, she had never seen a Gelfling from above ground before, or have even been topside.

Her two fathers looked at each other briefly. They knew that their daughter had always wanted to go to the Grand Masquerade, so they would always insist she go. “Well, we both think you should go.”

She sighed sadly. “I know.. but I’ll be the only Grottan commoner there.”

“Deet, most other Gelfling that are attending, Grottan or not, are commoners, and plus, nobody’s going to even know that. You know the rules, you can’t reveal your identity, and that includes your status and clan.” Mitjan added. 

Truth be told, Deet never really thought of it that way. She always thought, even with a mask on, others would be able to tell that she was Grottan, or even possibly her status. And that might be true about being able to see that she was a Grottan, but even if they knew, they wouldn’t be able to tell anyone, as it would break the rules of anonymity.

For a moment she felt a sense of hopefulness, and even a slight pride. The Grand Masquerade was an event for anonymous catharsis. She had made her decision. “Yes, you’re right, I will attend the Masquerade this trine.” She said with an excited smile.

~~

Since she had always wanted to attend, she had already made herself a mask from trine back. The only thing she needed was an outfit, so she asked Maudra Argot about an outfit, and she gave her her old dress from when she first went as the new Grottan Maudra almost one hundred trine back. Surprisingly the dress was in good condition, and all that it needed was a quick wash.

*~~...~~*

Rian woke up in his old childhood room. It was the day of the Grand Masquerade, and he had arrived at his old home the day prior, but he was so tired that the first thing he did once returning home was go to sleep.

He hadn’t been home in such a long time, not since his mother died when he was a kid. Ever since, he had lived in the Castle of the Crystal, training as a castle guard. When he stood to walk around, he noticed almost every inch of the wooden house was covered in a thick layer of dust. Had he really been gone that long?

Rian needed to get everything he was going to wear prepared before he left later in the day. He entered his parents old room and opened a closet covered in dust. Inside were a few normal day-to-day outfits that had become forgotten when they had moved, but one outfit stood out. A white uniform, with golden buttons and sleeve cuffs hung amongst the rest. Hanging next to were a matching set of pants, and below sat a dark black pair of boots and gloves. And most importantly, a mask. It was gray with upward pointed edges, a shimmering gold lined the outer sides and the top. And on the right edge, lie a red jewel in the shape of a crescent moon.

Rian grabbed it, and held it gently in his hands. He only had a brief memory of his father wearing it once, of course his mother was still alive then. He remembered Ordon stopped attending the Masquerade after Shoni had died, as the event reminded him of her. How many memories were attached to this mask? Rian wondered for a brief moment before returning it to the closet.

It would be a good amount of hours before he had to leave to the Masquerade, so he had some time on his hands. He decided to spend the time making sure the clothes he was going to wear were clean.

~~

Hours had passed, and Rian had gotten his outfit cleaned. Gelfling outside were already preparing landstriders for departure in the light of the sunsset. He changed into his father’s old Masquerade outfit. It looked brand new now that it was clean. He held onto his mask and went outside to go to the landstrider pens to leave.

*~~...~~*

It was nearing the time to leave for the Masquerade, so, excitedly, Deet got dressed into her new lovely dress. Though it was old, it still looked highly fashionable.. and rather expensive. It was an ankle length, deep black silky dress, with soft lavender lace edges and sleeve straps. It paired with elbow length lavender gloves and shiny black shoes. She also wore a beaded necklace with a diamond shaped pendant made from cave crystals.

Deet had never felt so confident in an outfit before, but here she was. She held her self-made mask in her hands. It was black, with white downward pointed edges as well as a white cat-eye design over the eye holes.

She looked up from her mask and left her house to depart. She would be riding a landstrider all the way from the Caves of Grot to the Masquerade building, which was located about half way from Har’ar and Stone-In-The-Wood. It was going to be quite the trip.

*~~...~~*

Rian sighed in relief as his landstrider came to a stop. There was a small area next to the Masquerade building where Gelfling could drop off their landstriders and retrieve them back after the Masquerade was over. He tied up his landstrider at the side pens, and looked out to the grand building itself. It was brightly lit up compared to the nighttime sky.

He looked at the mask heirloom for just one moment longer before donning it on his face, then also sliding on velvety black gloves before starting the short distance to the building.

Approaching the marble building, he couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was finally attending the Grand Masquerade for the first time, something he couldn’t fathom doing an unum ago. Though, right now, he wasn’t feeling pessimistic about this, could he be possibly feeling.. excitement?

Two large open doors lead the entrance to the building. Light cascaded out from the entry way. Many others entered along with Rian. Inside, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The building already looked massive from the outside, but inside, it felt even more so. Tables with white tablecloths and decadent centerpieces paired with chairs were situated in one corner, and long, empty tables were fixed in another corner. They were the buffet tables, Rian remembered Gurjin telling him back at the Castle.

The walls had designs perfectly carved into them, and the glossy marble floors reflected light in great beauty. There was an outside space with delicately made benches. And in the center of it all, the large opulent centerpiece of the entire building: the chandelier. Decorated with precious metals, stones, and jewels, it lit up the whole area in extravagance, shining right above a grand dancing floor.

He could see that both of the Skeksis were already there. He’d only ever heard that two of the Skeksis would attend the Grand Masquerade each trine, and that they would dress so greatly that it could challenge the beauty of all of the Maudras combined, but seeing them in person was a way different thing.

Their masks were large and flaunting and donned with many jewels and even laced with real shimmering metals. He’d heard a rumor that the greater number of jewels that a Skeksis wore on their mask, the more respected by the Emperor they were. And if that were the case, the tall Skeksis dressed in gold here tonight was highly respected, with gems of all colors compactly decorating the sides and even the middle of their mask.

As much as he wanted to just stand and stare at everything, Rian had to find Gurjin. He already knew what his mask looked like, so he figured it wouldn’t take long to find him. It turns out, Rian realized, there were many other Gelfling here, and more were still just arriving, so finding his friend might take a bit longer than previously anticipated.

He started walking around, looking at each Gelfling and their mask, trying to find Gurjin. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Gurjin. “You’re here! I figured it was you when I saw a dark haired Gelfling looking around like a lost Fizzgig.” Gurjin said. Rian replied with a sarcastic laugh.

“So how are you liking it so far?” The Drenchen asked.

“It’s.. way bigger and nicer than I expected it to be. I just got here, so I don’t really know what else to say. Aren’t you going to show me around?”

“No, are you kidding? Go explore it by yourself, experience something new for once. This is your time. No one except me knows you here, so use this once a trine chance and be cathartic. Maybe even meet someone new.” He patted his friend on the shoulder. “Have fun.” He smiled then left his Stonewood friend alone.

Rian just stood there, perplexed for a moment on what to do next. Does he just sit at a table? Does he go outside? Rian settled on the idea of just walking around, getting familiar to the area. By this time, the flow of Gelfling entering had mostly stopped, music had started playing, and some Gelfling had even entered the dance floor.

He walked by the walls near the tables. He looked across the tables, the area was rather empty with other Gelfling since food hadn’t been served yet, most others were either on the other side of the building, dancing, or outside.

Though, someone caught his eye. A Gelfling woman was also walking near the tables as he was, yet she was looking around every-which way in just pure amazement, shading her eyes with her lavender glove-covered hand. Was she new here too? Maybe if he went to go talk to her, he wouldn’t feel quite so lost? He wondered.

Cautiously, he approached her. “Hello?” He spoke. The lady turned around. The white around the eyeholes on her mask made them look bigger than normal.. or were they actually bigger?

The sudden words of the stranger caught Deet off guard momentarily, since she was just looking around before he approached her. She looked to him, hand still shading her eyes. “Oh, hello.” She responded with a friendly smile.

“Are you new here, you seem to be looking around like you are?” Rian asked.

Deet nodded. “Yes, though I’ve had the opportunity to go for a few trine before, I guess I was just too nervous to go. Oh, did I say too much? I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re fine. This is my first time here too actually, and I’ve also had the opportunity before as well. It’s just that my friend kept bugging me about going that I finally gave in to trying it out.” Rian shrugged. He noticed the girl was still shading her eyes. “Um.. not to be rude or anything, but why are you constantly shading your eyes?”

“Oh, sorry about that. But I’m just not used to this much light.”

“It’s fine, but did you just say that you aren’t used to this much light?” Rian was confused.

Deet wanted to try to explain it to him, but she couldn’t reveal her clan to anyone, and that includes implying it. “Ah- it’s a long story, I’m just not used to anything this bright is the most I can say.” She said.

Though still confused, Rian let it go, and decided to say something else. “Well, would you mind walking with me around here then? We can explore it together.”

The idea sounded great for Deet. She was really hoping to not be totally alone through her time here, but with nobody knowing her here except for Maudra Argot, it made her doubt it. But this unexpected stranger seemed nice and enthusiastic, so she accepted. “Sure, sounds fun.”

Rian realized he ran himself into a dead end. “Um.. I don’t know where to start?” He chuckled nervously, trying to distract from his obvious embarrassment.

Deet laughed. “Have you been outside here yet?”

“No.”

“Well let’s go there then.” She smiled. She was so lighthearted, Rian realized. Rian followed her as they walked across the building. “Why aren’t you with your friend? Aren’t they the reason you came?”

“He abandoned me to let me adventure on my own. And ah- well.. you see he gave me a deal. He said if I go this once, I won’t have to go again, and he won’t bug me about it anymore. Usually he’s very persistent that I attend.”

“Oh.. you didn’t want to go?” She was rather saddened by the fact that the Gelfling she was having a nice time with didn’t want to be there.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “No, not necessarily. I’m usually happy where I am, so I’ve just never seen the need for anonymous catharsis for myself before I guess. But so far I’m having a nice time.”

“You bought a whole fancy outfit and made your own mask just to go once?”

“No. My outfit and mask is.. well I guess you can say a heirloom now. It was my father’s when he used to attend. And you shouldn’t be calling my outfit ‘fancy’ while you’re wearing that. You look like one of the Maudras themselves. Not that it’s a bad thing, I actually like your dress. I think it looks.. lovely.”

All Deet could reply with was a nod as she fought back the urge to blush at this strangers comment.

They were close to the entrance outside, until a large chatter behind them rose. They looked behind them. On the long tables near the dining area, food had started to be distributed, and the other Gelfling had noticed. The two looked to each other. “I guess outside can wait. Care to eat with me?” Rian offered.

“You’re always saying stuff in such a fancy way.” Deet joked. “But sure.” By now she had removed her hand from atop her eyes, as she had adjusted to the light a bit better.

By the time the two had walked back to the dining area, all of the food had been set out to grab freely. The volunteers here are no joke, thought Deet.

Approaching the buffet tables, both were quite surprised at the food, especially Deet, who’d only ever eaten the best a cave could offer. “Woah, look at all these. Appetizers, entrees, aged wines. So many cuisines from different clans. Woah, look at those deserts, I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Deet said.

“And all these delicacies as well. Some of these things I’ve never even seen before. Like look at that.” He pointed to a large plate with some sort of cooked animal on top, covered with what looked like a sweet glaze, surrounded by lush garnish. “Like, I don’t even know what that is?”

Deet looked at the platter, and then back to him. “That looks like roast Hollerbat. You have to cook it in a very specific way or else it’ll taste horrible, but it looks just fine to me.”

“Hollerbat, as in those weird bats native to the Caves of Grot?”

She giggled. “You act like everything here is such a surprise. But honestly I can’t blame you, I’ve never seen a Fizzgig before. But let’s not dwell. Want to try out the ‘weird bat’ with me?”

“Sure, let’s try out the ‘weird bat’.” He said, while also adding to her mocking joke, which made her smile. They approached the buffet tables, waiting in a line of other Gelfling who were also getting their servings. Along the way, both picked up some different odd-looking foods to add to their plate, as well as pouring themselves a glass of fine wine.

They found and sat themselves at an empty table for two. Moving the centerpiece slightly to the side, they placed their plates down comfortably. “I got this nice looking fruit to try out, but it certainly does have an unappetizing smell wouldn’t you say.” Deet said, gesturing to a small light orange colored fruit on her plate.

Rian looked at her with curiosity. “That? That’s a peachberry. You don’t now what a peachberry is? Ah, well, I guess we all learn things here at the Grand Masquerade.” He shrugged. “But yes, it does smell rather unpleasant.”

After a moment of silence, Rian chuckled to himself as a memory surfaced to him. “Y’know, when I was a childling, I would run around with the other kids in my village and we would have peachberry fights, where we would through overripe peachberries at each other. And I remember once we had exhausted ourselves, we would have stunk the whole village up so much that the smell would remain for a few days. Man my father was so mad.” Rian laughed. He looked to Deet who wore a different expression. More confused rather than amused.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess you can’t relate. You obviously didn’t grow up where I did. I guess I said too much?” Rian apologized.

“Oh no, that’s not it. Honestly you’re right, I guess I didn’t grow up alike to the way you did. But I do think that sounded fun. I did run around a bit as a child, though not while also throwing fruits, but I do think I would have enjoyed it. What I mostly did was watch over animals or learn to fly.” Deet smiled kindly.

“I’ve never met anyone who takes care of animals, well, rather someone who used to take care of animals at least. Either way it’s still intriguing. What kinds of animals did you care for?”

Deet hesitated. Telling him she took care of Nurlocs would imply that she lived in Grot, and she knew implying any identity revealing information was against the rules. “Um.. I can’t really say, but I used to help my family with them. I just love animals, don’t you?”

Rian nodded. “Yes, but I’m always just too busy to have any free time to really see them at all. I’m always surrounded by others. It gets exhausting, and honestly, I’m glad I came here now. It gives me a nice break from everything and everyone that I know are jerks.” He sighed. “But it’s been really nice spending time with you here.”

“I agree.” Deet replied after taking a sip from her glass. A Gelfling with dreads approached the table.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Said Gurjin, looking down at his friend and this new girl. “Have you found yourself a friend?”

“I’m doing well, and yes I have.” Rian said, then looking to Deet. “Um.. this is my friend.” He gestured to his tall friend.

“Hello.” Deet with a smile and nod as a greeting.

“Well, I was just checking up on ‘ya. Making sure you were doing alright. But it seems you two are having a nice time, so I’ll leave y’all alone. I better take a seat anyways, the Maudras toasts are about to begin.” Gurjin left as soon as he had appeared.

Right, the Maudras toasts. Rian almost forgot about them. Back in the Castle, Gurjin had told him that the Maudras toasts lasted for almost an hour, as each Maudra and Skeksis would give about a five minute toast each. Though, Gurjin had never complained about the toasts being so long. Rian could only hope that that was a good sign.

“Ooh, the Maudras toasts.” Deet started enthusiastically. “Don’t the Skeksis also give toasts as well? I’ve never heard a Skeksis speak before, nonetheless seen one. Neither with the other Maudras except for my own.”

“I take it you’re excited?”

“Well no duh.” She joked with a laugh.

“I guess you can say I am too. Coming here I doubted I’d feel excited for anything... but here we are now.” Rian was about to speak again, until the piercing sound of clinking glass arose from a large separated table from the rest of the Gelfling. A female dressed in a much fancier outfit from the rest apart from the other Gelfling at her table was lightly striking her wine glass with a utensil. The Maudras toasts were beginning and that the woman was one of the Maudras, Rian could gather.

Everyone quickly quieted as the anonymous Maudra started to speak. “Welcome honored guests of every clan to another Grand Masquerade. We would like to start off our toasts with great gratitudes for our Lords attendance again this trine. We all thank you, our Lords.” The Maudra turned and bowed her head in the direction of where the two Skeksis sat. The shorter of the two Skeksis bowed their head in return.

The Maudra continued with her toast, with all the Gelfling clapping after her toast had finished, moving on to the next anonymous Maudra, and so on, until it was the Skeksis turn to toast.

Both Rian and Deet stared in awe as the first Skeksis rose from their seat. As a castle guard, Rian had seen Skeksis before, but this felt way different. Once the Skeksis stood, they could see their robes more clearly now. They were wearing a mix of reds, bright pinks, and whites. Feathers, fur and lace decorated their outfit throughout. Though their mask wasn’t as highly encrusted with jewels as their accomplice’s was, it didn’t change how royal or intimidating they looked.

They watched as the Skeksis gave their speech, their grand words powerfully landing upon each Gelflings ears, even mentioning and thanking the castle guards in their words, which Rian rose a glass to, even if Deet wouldn’t understand what it meant.

Once both Skeksis had completed their speeches, the Maudra to first stand took her place on two feet again. “As our speeches for this trine end, I would like to announce a beginning. The Grand Waltz will be starting here shortly. And please, do remember to let your Maudras and Skeksis Lords enter the dance floor before you do. Thank you, and have grand waltzing.” The Maudra sat back down, quickly followed by an eruption of claps and cheers from the Gelfling seated away from the royalty-compacted tables.

Rian looked back to Deet. “Do you know how to waltz?” He asked.

“I’ve only been practicing every trine since I was a childling, so yes. If anyone’s asking anyone if they know how to waltz I should be asking you, since you’ve never wanted to go.” She said, humor hinting her tone.

Rian laughed. “Yes, I know how to do the waltz. Even though I never wanted to go, my father would always insist I practice just in case, and so I did.” They turned to the dance floor as they heard soft music starting to play. The Maudras entered the floor, arms linked with their significant other or close relative. The Skeksis joined them shortly after.

The normal civilians had started to stand and take the floor as well, so Rian stood up, offering a hand out to Deet. “Care to join me?” He asked.

She accepted his hand and stood, locking arms with him. “Sure.” She said, as they approached and joined the others on the dancing floor. The music was still soft, as the cue to begin the Grand Waltz was near.

They stood still in front of each other in anticipation. As Deet looked up to meet his gaze, she couldn’t help but smile. And looking at her, Rian also felt the phase of a smile cross his lips. They stayed waiting, until the music finally changed, giving everyone the cue to start waltzing. 

Deet had always practiced the dance for the Grand Waltz, just getting to preform it at the real event felt magical itself. Rian had never thought he would be actually waltzing like this during the Grand Masquerade. But at this moment, dancing with this mystery woman that he already felt so close with, he couldn’t possibly imagine never getting the chance to do this.

The two carefully took their steps, taking each turn and motion with much precision, acting out the dance they had come to memorize for many trine smoothly and intricately. It felt like the dance of their lifetime, and it seemed that it would never come to an end. Each movement was a wave of a euphoria, an eruption of contentment and bliss. Rian couldn’t remember a time where he had felt this way before, where he had felt this free before.

Finally, the music slowed and changed into a calming mood, and the waltz was over. The Maudras, Skeksis and few Gelfling left the floor, while others remained to slow dance. Rian and Deet were among the ones who remained. The waltz had left them with an indescribable feeling inside, that they couldn’t leave the floor just yet.

They swayed slowly with the music, it’s new softer, calmer tone changing the atmosphere of the entire Masquerade. They breathed slowly together as their connected hands intertwined. Their gloves prevented a dreamfast to occur, and yet, Rian could still feel a sort of connection between themselves. A pull from soul to soul.

Rian remembered a story his father told him when he was young, when his mother was still alive. Ordon had told him how he met Shoni at a Masquerade. He told him how they waltzed and danced together the entire time, and that they simply could not be without one another, and they would attend each Grand Masquerade every trine just to see each other again, though they still couldn’t reveal their identities. It wasn’t until one day in Stone-In-The-Wood, Ordon heard a familiar bell-like voice. And it was the girl he met and saw each trine at the Grand Masquerade. It was Shoni.

Was this what it was like for his father? Rian wondered. He slow danced with Deet, heart warm and smile wide. Deet closed her eyes, taking in the moment, taking in the newfound contentment in her heart and the happiness that she felt.

Soon enough, the slow song ended and changed into a different song. Rian and Deet looked to each other. “I’m sorry.” Deet started. “I didn’t mean to keep you here on the dancing floor for more than you wanted.”

“Don’t apologize.” Rian said. “I.. actually liked it.” He gave a smile that captured Deet’s heart. “But if you’d like, we can explore outside now.” He offered. Deet’s lips parted in a full smile.

“Yes, why don’t we do that.” She said. With that, the two left the dance floor, and started their way outside. They made it farther this time than their last attempt at going outside.

Stepping outside, the air felt fresher and more welcoming. Not many other Gelfling were present at the outdoor courtyard, as most were still either dancing or sitting down inside. Short green grass and small, lush and decorated trees surrounded the courtyard. There were few tables, but there were wooden benches, made from the strongest and most vibrant of trees.

Rian and Deet decided to sit together on one of those benches. “It’s absolutely beautiful out here.” Deet commented after a brief moment of silence. She’d never seen topside before, and the first time she actually was, she was at the Grand Masquerade. Everything seemed to be overwhelming, and yet calm and welcoming at the same time.

She wished she could share these new experiences above ground with the Gelfling she met, but she couldn’t say anything about her identity. It crushed her. Before she could dwell on her thoughts for too long, Rian spoke. “For the longest of time, I never wanted to attend the Masquerade, I didn’t think I needed it, and so I never went.” He sighed. “But now, I can’t imagine never going again.”

She looked to him, investing herself into his words as he continued to speak. “But, if I have to be honest, I don’t think I would have enjoyed my time here if it wasn’t for you. If I had taken my friend’s advice and just explored by myself, I would have gotten bored, I would have left with this place leaving a bad impression on me, and I would never attend again.” He looked her in the eyes. ”Thank you.”

Deet blushed, but didn’t struggle to find her next words. “I.. guess I can say the same for myself. If I hadn’t met you, I would’ve been sad without anyone to spend my time with here, and I’d likely never go again as well.” She paused. “I’m really glad to have met you.. I just wish I actually knew you.”

Rian looked down. “I know. And I do wish for that too, genuinely. Like, you have a sense of humor, and I can tell you’re really kindhearted. But.. I mean, I’ll be attending again next trine. We can see each other again then. How does that sound?” He said, looking back up to her, enthusiasm returning to his voice.

Deet’s ears perked forward. “That sounds great.” She smiled widely. Back in their silence, they sat, facing the rest of the courtyard. Looking to the dark night sky, they could see many stars as well as the three moons, which were waning crescent, almost new, but Deet still found them fascinating.

They sat silent together, enjoying the presence of one another, which is all they really needed at the moment. Rian couldn’t have wished this day to have gone any different than it already had. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Once again, a loud familiar clinking noise came from the Maudras table, even Rian and Deet could hear it from outside. They looked at each other, then entered back inside, ready to listen to what the Maudras had to say now. All of the Maudras and both of the Skeksis had stood from their seats, looking to the rest of the attending Gelfling, who’s attention was quickly turned to them.

All went silent, and a Maudra spoke. “Speaking for my sister Maudras at my side, as well as the Skeksis, I would like to announce the end of this trine’s Grand Masquerade and the start of tonight’s departure. Thank you all for attending, and we can’t wait to see you again next trine.” The Gelfling applauded the Maudra.

Gelfling almost immediately started to prepare for departure. Rian and Deet looked to each other. They knew they were going to have to say goodbye soon. “I’ll walk you out.” Rian suggested. The two walked silently through the large, decorated building, until they walked out of the entry way outside.

They stood there for a moment. Rian took both of Deet’s hands into his and looked into her eyes. “Thank you for everything tonight. I quite enjoyed your company.”

“You’re welcome, and I can gladly say that I enjoyed your company as well.” She smiled. The two couldn’t look away from each other, enjoying one last moment before they had to part for an entire trine.

“I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again.” Rian said, letting go of her hands. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye..”

Both separated from each other. Rian left for the landstrider pens, while Deet waited where she was, as she had to wait for Maudra Argot and her advisors so she could return to Grot with them. She definitely felt saddened, parting ways from the ‘stranger’, yet she was left with a hope. A hope for next trine, and a hope of seeing him again.

Rian returned to the landstrider pens. He untied and hopped on his landstrider, then off he went back to his old home at Stone-In-The-Wood. This day didn’t turn out the way he expected it to be, but definitely not for the worse. And if he was certain about anything that day, he was certain that he would be returning next trine.

All thanks to the stranger that he had met.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this AU idea for about a month now, and I’m really glad to be able to post it. If you have any questions about the AU go ahead and comment, and I’ll do my best to answer your question. Try and guess who the two Skeksis were. Happy StoneGrot Week 2020 💖💝💕


End file.
